


Agent Dossier

by SerenityShadows



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Devious Fun, Gen, Other - Freeform, deviantART Related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 09:09:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 53
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenityShadows/pseuds/SerenityShadows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a writing reference </p>
    </blockquote>





	Agent Dossier

**Author's Note:**

> Just a writing reference 

TOP SECRET - CODE NAME U.N.C.L.E.  
United Command for Law and Enforcement

(Name)

Eye Color:  
Hair Color:  
Height:  
Weight:  
Date of Birth:  
Age:  
Place of Birth:  
Country of Origin: 

Agency position:

Previous Intelligence Experience:  
Intelligence Training:  
Military History: 

Combat Experience:  
Language Spoken:

Other Skills / Knowledge: 

Specialism: 

Other Notes: 

Psychological Profile:

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Dossiers of Members by Helice.  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4616925


End file.
